Mysterious Boy
by Alyna Beryl
Summary: Ten adalah laki-laki misterius yang berhasil membuat Johnny penasaran dengan sosoknya yang penuh rahasia. Selingan lagi gaes [NCT, YAOI, JOHNNYxTEN, JOHTEN/TENJOHN?]


.

.

Mysterious Boy

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Johnny | Ten

Genre : Romance | Yaoi

Rating : T

Sorry for typo!

Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

"Mommy dan Daddy sangat bangga padamua sayang" Ibu Johnny mencium pipi kiri dan kanan anaknya yang berhasil lulus dari Glenbrook North High School dengan prestasi membanggakan.

"Jadi bagaimana, kau sudah memikirkan sekolah mana yang akan kau pilih?" Tanya sang ayah namun sang anak malah melemparkan tubuh lelahnya keatas sofa ruang keluarga. Oh ayolah, ia baru saja datang dari Chicago. Apa ayah dan ibunya tidak melihat wajah sang anak yang nampak begitu lelah?

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?" Tanya ayahnya lagi lantas membuat Johnny menggeram.

"Come on Dad, kau seharusnya membiarkanku istirahat sebentar!" Protes Johnny.

Sebenarnya sejak kecil Johnny tinggal dia Amerika namun semenjak ayahnya mengembangkan bisnisnya dan perusahaannya mulai memiliki beberapa cabang di berbagai Negara. Mau tak mau Johnny harus rela ditinggal kedua orang tuanya mengurus perusahaannya yang bercabang di Seoul saat dia baru saja duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas. Dan setelah tiga tahun hidup bersama neneknya, Johnny akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya dan pindah ke Seoul mengikuti orang tuanya.

"Oke baiklah sayang maafkan Daddy, kau bisa istirahat sekarang!" Ayahnya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah putra tunggalnya.

"Bibi Kang!" Seru Ayah Johnny dan tak lama sosok yang dipanggil pun melangkah cepat menghadap sanga majikan.

"Tolong bibi taruh koper Johnny kedalam kama—" Ucapan Tuan Seo terhenti saat suara berat Johnny menyahutnya.

"Aku yang membawa koper itu, aku akan kekamar sekarang" Sahut Johnny langsung bangun dari acara berbaringnya dengan koper dan tas jinjing pada masing-masing tangannya.

.

.

Johnny melempar asal tas dan kopernya saat ia sudah memasuki kamarnya. Menutup pintu dengan gerakan malas kemudian berjalan dengan langkah berat kearah pintu balkonnya. Angin sore hari memang menyegarkan. Matahari juga tidak terlalu terik sehingga saat saat seperti ini sangat cocok untuk olahraga ringan tapi mungkin besok jika ia sudah tak lelah. Ketika Johnny sibuk mengamati deretan rumah yang berjajar rapi, matanya tak sengaja menangkap seorang laki-laki yang meringkuk memeluk lutut tepat dibalkon depan kamarnya. Johnny semakin menajamkan penglihatannya melihat kedua tangan pemuda itu tengah menutup masing masing telinganya dengan raut wajah yang oh tunggu, apa matanya menangkap pemuda itu sedang ketakutan?

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Gumam Johnny pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia terus saja mengamati pemuda itu, pemuda yang nyatanya adalah tetangga depan rumahnya sendiri. Pemuda yang semakin lama semakin meringkuk seperti menggigil. Berulang kali menyembunyikan wajahnya kedalam lipatan tangannya dan Johnny juga baru menyadari jika pemuda itu tengah menangis. Genggaman tangan Johnny pada pembatas balkon menguat. Melihat kejadian yang tak sengaja terlihat oleh matanya membuatnya tiba tiba dilanda rasa penasaran tentang siapa sosok pemuda itu yang menangis diatas balkon. Rasa penasaran itu menjadikan Johnny betekad untuk mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemuda yang menurutnya sangat manis itu.

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja" Gumam Johnny lagi ketika melihat pemuda itu beranjak berdiri memasuki kamarnya dengan tangan yang sebelumnya mengusap air matanya.

.

.

Mysterious_boy

.

.

"Dad, aku mau bertanya sesuatu!" Interupsi Johnny dimeja makan saat ayahnya baru saja akan memasukkan suapan nasi kemulutnya.

"Kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Apa kau tau tetangga depan rumah kita?" Ayahya mengangguk.

"Ini supnya! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang itu?" Sahut Nyonya Seo setelah menaruh hidangan terakhir diatas meja makan.

"Hanya ingin tau saja" Ucap Johnny sekenanya.

"Mereka tetangga yang berisik" Ungkap sang ayah kepada Johnny.

"Keluarga yang tinggal diseberang rumah kita nampak baik-baik saja saat diluar rumah bahkan sangat ramah dengan tetangga tapi saat berada didalam rumah, semuanya berubah" Ungkap ibunya menambahkan.

"Berubah? Apa yang berubah Mom?" Nyonya Seo sejenak meminum air yang berada didepannya lalu beralih menatap sang anak.

"Mereka selalu bertengkar, setiap hari. Entah apa yang menjadi permasalahannya seperti pertengkaran dan perdebatan mereka tidak ada hentinya" Johnny sedikit terkejut mendengar apa yang diutarakan ibunya.

Banyak spekulasi yang muncul didalam otaknya sehingga tanpa sadar semua pergerakannya berhenti. Terhentikan oleh wajah kaku seolah tengah berpikir hingga membuat kedua orang tuanya saling berpandangan melihat Johnny yang nampak aneh dimata mereka.

"Hei" Sentak sang ibu dan hal itu berhasil membuat dirinya sadar dari lamunanya.

"Are you okay honey?" Elusan lembut dilengannya membuat Johnny tersenyum kikuk menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku baik Mom, don't worry!" Ujar Johnny dengan tangan yang menggaruk-garuk canggung tengkuknya.

.

.

Mysterious_boy

.

.

Masih jam tujuh pagi namun pemuda yang bernama Ten sudah siap dengan semua perlengkapan sekolahnya. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya lalu mulai mengunci pintunya karena orang tuanya sudah berangkat bekerja sejak dua jam lalu. Ketahuilah pemuda sepertinya lebih senang menghabiskan seluruh waktunya disekolah, berkutat dengan buku tebal nan membosankan dan pulang malam untuk tidur. Semua itu ia lakukan setiap hari kecuali saat libur dan ia begitu membenci hari libur. Baginya liburan adalah hal yang paling suram dan menakutkan. Hanya mendengar kedua orang tuanya saling melempar umpatan sepanjang hari membuatnya frustasi setengah mati, ia bosan dan muak.

Langkah Ten begitu pasti meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya. Ia membenarkan sejenak posisi kaca matanya yang tidak nyaman setelah membuka gerbang rumahnya dan menutup gerbang itu setelah ia melewatinya dengan pelan. Belum jauh ia melangkah dari gerbangnya, seorang pemuda dengan perawakan tinggi menghadangnya.

"Hei" Ia mendongak menatap figure tinggi didepannya.

"Apa kau mau berangkat sekolah? Sepagi ini?" Tanya pemuda tinggi itu yang ternyata Johnny.

Tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan Johnny, ia terus menatapnya seakan mengisyaratkan meyingkirlah-aku-ingin-lewat-sekarang dengan mata sayunya.

"Maaf aku membuatmu terkejut. Perkenalkan aku Johnny, rumahku tepat diseberang rumahmu" Ten mengikuti arah telunjuk Johnny yang mengarah kepada rumah besar bercat putih didepannya.

"Kalau boleh tau siapa na—" Ten memotong ucapan Johnny.

"Baiklah, senang bisa mengobrol denganmu Johnny-ssi" Ten melenggang pergi dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam tanpa menanggapi semua sapaan Johnny padanya. Sedangkan Johnny yang merasa diacuhkan hanya melambaikan tangannya pasrah pada punggung sempit milik tetangganya yang sudah menjauhinya itu.

"Apa dia yakin senang mengobrol denganku? Tapi kenapa aku tidak yakin?" Johnny mengedikkan bahunya lalu berjalan kearah rumahnya.

.

.

"Sebenarnya Daddy tidak ingin membebanimu dengan melanjutkan sekolah disini. Jika kau mau, kau bisa melanjutkan sekolahmu di Amerika" Johnny menggeleng sembari tetap sibuk dengan daftar universitas yang ia dapat dari ayahnya.

"Kau sudah memilih?" Tanya ayahnya saat Johnny memberikan daftar yang ada diselebaran milik ayahnya.

"Aku akan memilihnya lagi nanti. Masih ada tiga bulan dan aku tidak ingin terburu-buru" Jawab Johnny.

"Setidaknya kau bisa berjaga-jaga jika saatnya nanti kau akan semakin bingung dengan pilihanmu" Kata sang ayah menasehati.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi Dad" Tuan Seo hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pasrah dengan sifat anaknya.

"Oh ya, Mommy bilang pada Daddy pagi tadi. Apa kau tadi berbicara dengan tetangga depan rumah kita Johnny?" Johnny hanya mengangguk kecil. Mendengar itu Tuan Seo lantas menutup korannya dan mendekati anaknya yang duduk ditepi sofa.

"Apa kau tidak merasa anak itu sedikit aneh?" Tanya sang ayah lalu Johnny mengangguk lagi.

"Ya, memang kenapa?" Tuan Seo menggeleng.

"Oh my god Daddy, kau membuatku penasaran dan kau hanya menggeleng?!" Johnny melipat tangannya didepan dadanya kesal.

"Jangan terlalu sering berbicara denganya Johnny" Interupsi sang ayah.

"Kenapa? Dia sepertinya anak yang baik walau sedikit pendiam"

"Bukan begitu, kau adalah orang pertama yang mengajaknya berbicara selama Daddy pindah kemari" Johnnya melotot terkejut dengan apa yang diungkapkan ayahnya.

"Really? Apa dia segitu anehnya sampai tidak ada yang mau mengajaknya bicara?"

"Dia seperti sengaja menghindari orang-orang yang ingin mengajaknya bicara" Johnny bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu menyambar jaketnya yang sejak pagi tergeletak disofa ruang keluarga.

"Baiklah terserah Daddy saja, aku mau keluar sebentar"

Saat langkah kakinya sudah keluar dari rumahnya, Johnny menangkap siluet pemuda dengan kacamata yang bertengger diwajahnya serta buku yang didekap pemuda itu rapat didadanya. Ia berlari kecil sebelum pemuda yang ia ketahui adalah tetangga seberang rumahnya itu memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

"Hei" Ten mendadak menghentikan langkahnya saat Johnny kembali menghalangi jalannya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau baru pulang dari sekolah? Kenapa malam sekali?" Entah berapa kali pertanyaannya tak digubris oleh pemuda manis didepannya.

"Jika seseorang mengajakmu bebicara bukankah kau harusnya menjawab?" Johnny memutar bola matanya, sungguh ia jadi kesal sendiri. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, Johnny melirik sebuah keratas yang didekap pemuda itu. Walau tidak sopan namun Johnny langsung menariknya dan tentu saja pemuda itu terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Kertas apa ini?" Ten terus saja berusaha mengambil selembar kertas yang direbut Johnny paksa namun lupakah ia tentang tinggi badan mereka yang tidak setara.

"Walau aku tinggal di Amerika sejak kecil tapi aku sangat mahir bahasa Korea. Jika aku menebak, apakah ini kertas dari rumah sakit? Semacam tes kesehatan? Tunggu! Apa kau sakit?" Seketika gerakan Ten terhenti untuk meraih kertas itu lalu tangannya terulur mengisyaratkan Johnny untuk mengembalikan kertas miliknya.

"Tolong kembalikan kertas itu padaku!" Dengan kepala tertunduk Ten berkata dengan teramat lirih.

"KAU MEMANG ISTRI YANG TIDAK BERGUNA!"

"Suara apa itu?" Johnny menoleh kearah rumah Ten lalu beralih menatap Ten yang sekarang sedang berjongkok menutupi telinganya. Bahkan buku-buka yang tadi didekapnya pun kini telah berhamburan diatas aspal jalan.

"Berhenti! Kumohon hentikan!" Johnny yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ten kemudian ikut berjongkok. Ia terkejut bukan kepalang setelah melihat lelehan air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata Ten.

"Hei ada apa?" Tanya Johnny mulai khawatir.

"Seseorang tolong hentikan mereka! Mereka membuatku takut! Aku sangat takut" Ten meangis tersedu-sedu dan dengan segera Johnny meraihnya kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Ten namun instingnya menyuruhnya untuk memeluk dan menenangkan Ten yang masih bergetar ketakutan.

"Tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja!" Ucap Johnny menenangkan.

BRAKK..

Johnny melihat seorang laki-laki tua keluar dari rumah Ten dan berjalan kearahnya yang masih dalam possi memeluk Ten.

"IBUMU SUDAH GILA TEN! AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI DENGANNYA" Seru laki-laki tua itu dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu. Dan setelah mengatakan itu, laki-laki tua itu pergi dri hadapan Johnny yang mulai mengerti dengan apa yang dialami pemuda yang sekarang ia tau bernama Ten.

Johnny semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Ten semakin menaikkan suara tangisnya setelah mendegar laki-laki tua yang ia yakini adalah ayah Ten.

"Aku mendengar itu setiap hari, aku mendengarkan teriakan, pukulan dan jika aku mengehentikannya ia akan memukulku juga" Dalam tangisnya Ten mengatakannya kepada Johnny.

"Kenapa kau tidak melaporkannya kepolisi Ten!" Ten menggeleng dalam dekapan Johnny.

"Aku takut Johnny, aku sangat takut" Johnny tiba-tiba berdebar saat Ten mengatakan namanya dengan suara yang lembut.

"Kau benar aku sakit. Aku melakukan tes kesehatan dan tes itu menunjukkan bahwa aku mengalami depresi, gangguan kecemasan dan sering merasa ketakutan dengan sendirinya" Johnny mengelus punggung Ten lembut mendengar penuturan mengejutkan pemuda itu.

"Aku bisa menjadi tempatmu bercerita. Kau tidak seharusnya mengalami hal ini sendirian Ten! Kau bisa membaginya padaku" Mendengar perkataan Johnny yang menghangatkan hatinya, Ten mulai mendongak menatap Johnny intens. Menyentuh pipi Johnny dengan kedua tangannya lalu tanpa aba-aba mencium bibi Johnny begitu dalam.

Seperti tersengat listrik secara mendadak, Johnny begitu terkejut dengan tindakan Ten. Namun sebelum Ten menarik bibirnya dan sebelum ia menyesal lebih memilih sibuk terkejut dari pada menikmati, Johnny akhirnya mulai memejamkan matanya. Menarik tengkuk Ten untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Jangan pernah merasa sendiriaan Ten, aku akan selalu ada disisimu mulai saat ini" Ucap Johnny setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Ten mengangguk dengan senyuman lembut yang semakin berhasil membuat Johnny berdebar.

.

.

END

.

Maaf ya karena tamatnya menggantung tapi memang sengaja saya buat seperti ini biar kalian penasaran tentang Happy Ending atau Sad Ending tapi kelihatlah kalau Happy Ending kkkk~

Harusnya saya ngeluarin FF TaeTa/YuTae tapi saya belum menemukan ide cerita yang pas untuk couple unyu ini. Ide cerita yang keluar malah lebih cocok sama couple JohTen/JoTen, ya udah saya bikin aja FF ini biar idenya gak kebuang haha~

OKE SELANJUTNYA SILAHKAN REVIEW~


End file.
